


My Dear Old Friend

by AderynBennett88



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Care and Love, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Disguise, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Impa/Zelda - Freeform, One Shot, Picnics, Post-Canon, Sweet, Zelda/Impa - Freeform, Zempa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AderynBennett88/pseuds/AderynBennett88
Summary: Zelda is frustrated and exhausted from running the kingdom, so Impa decides to get her out of the castle for a treat. The lonely princess finds comfort with her oldest companion.
Relationships: Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	My Dear Old Friend

Princess Zelda awoke on a warm spring morning to her aide, Impa, drawing back the curtains of her luxurious bedroom. She stirred amongst the vastness of her four-poster bed, wincing as sunlight streamed into her tower.

“Good morning, Zelda,” Impa said, pulling back the corner of her quilt, so large that it could sail a boat. “I trust you slept well?”

Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes, her long, blonde hair tangling about her shoulders.

“Not so well, old friend,” she murmured. “My sleep is hard to find, and all too easy to wake from.” She chuckled. “It seems the only time I struggle to alertness is the one time when I must leave my bed.”

Impa smiled down at her. Her tall collar was unclipped, hanging by her ear. Where it usually covered her face, leaving only her eyes visible, Zelda could see her lips pull and stretch into what seemed to be the only genuine smile Impa ever gave. It was a special smile, it seemed, reserved only for her.

“I have drawn you your bath,” she said now. “And I have sent for your breakfast.”

Zelda scooted across the mattress until she could place her bare feet on the plush carpet, the pink fibres so thick that when she stood, the carpet sprouted through her pale toes like grass. She wiggled her toes now, enjoying the feeling, wishing it was real.

As she moved for her grand bathroom, with its sunken tub and floral accents, she undid her robe and allowed it to fall to the creamy tiles, stepping into the steaming water, scented with cherryblossom.

“What is my agenda?” Zelda asked, still sleepy as Impa knelt behind her and began to brush her hair.

There was a rustle of parchment, and a dry laugh.

“You have your meeting with the common folk this morning,” Impa said. “And after lunch, a meeting with your council.”

Zelda let loose a long sigh as Impa tucked a hand under her hair and pulled it back, the brush hushing through. “Oh, how dreadfully dreary,” she said. “I have all my reports to write, as well, not to mention my research! I had so hoped to call on Ser Link to see how he is faring after sealing the catacombs, but I fear I would not have the time.” She let her hands trail through the water, the blossoms bobbing on the ripples. “It seems as though I never have any time for myself,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She slid further into the water and allowed Impa to wet her hair. “All day, every day, I am to meet with this person or that, to write, to judge, to plan, always. The kingdom needs my guidance, but I do so wish I could have just an hour to myself, to pretend that I do not have this grand responsibility.” She sighed again.

Impa was silent as she rubbed a softening potion into her scalp, her fingers strong as she massaged. She took a comb and began to trail it through Zelda’s hair. The motion was as soothing as it ever was, and Zelda found her eyelids fluttering closed. She had always loved the way Impa brushed her hair, keeping it shining, straight and tangle-free, styling it in the most intricate ways. She loved the way her Sheikah would run her hands through or over it, much as one would stroke a cat. Her lips twitched at her inelegant comparison, but she felt that it was accurate, as she often fought not to purr at her touch. The comfort she gained from such contact was delicious, and all too rarely found in the isolating world of royal duty.

Once her hair was washed, Impa left the bathroom. Zelda floated in the tub, staring at the high ceiling, dreading the coming day. From the moment she became regent, it seemed, her days were filled with nothing but work, work, work. There was always something new to fret over, something more to do. It was a never ending avalanche, suffocating her, driving her from her desperately needed sleep. Her father’s illness, rendering him incapable of ruling, did not stop him demanding weekly reports, judging her, nitpicking the smallest of errors, chiding her for her foolishness.

She had hoped that with the vanquishing of the Twilight, life would become easier. Ser Link was now her Chosen Knight, set to guard her and be by her side at all times. But often the demands of the kingdom took him from her, so that she was all too frequently denied his charming company.

She drifted, sliding in and out of a doze, until Impa returned and helped her from the tub, steering her to her bedroom to seat her before her vanity, drying her hair and body with strong and gentle hands. She sighed again, gazing at her reflection. At twenty years old, she thought she seemed older than that. Regal, yes, and poised, full of the elegance demanded of a princess of Hyrule. But old.

“I have suspended your duties for the day, Zelda,” Impa said into the quiet, as she worked her hair into braids. Zelda blinked, and stared up at her, reflected in the mirror.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I have suspended your duties.” Impa chuckled. “In a manner. I have informed those who require the information that you have come down with a mild sickness, and must rest.”

“Oh, Impa,” Zelda sighed. “I have so much to do! To put it off for a day would mean I have twice the work to do upon the next!”

“Not so,” Impa replied. “There is always a set amount of commoners that you speak with, and the council will simply provide their reports to your father directly. I believe he would be more than happy to read them.”

“He is not well enough.”

“He’s the king. He’ll manage perfectly well.” Impa placed her hands on Zelda’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. “What you need, dearest princess, is a break. You ought to get out of the castle, to see some different scenery than these same, stone walls.”

Zelda ducked her head. “I appreciate the thought, Impa. But it would be a dreadful chore. I must have a retinue of guards about me, the people will stop and stare, I shall find no relaxation in going about town under such duress.”

Impa’s smile broadened. “This is why I have said you are unwell, dear Zelda.” She tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her head. Zelda gazed at her reflection once more and almost laughed. Her hair, usually intricately woven into the most elaborate and regal styles, had been plaited into a simple bun.

“I would advise against wearing a royal gown today,” Impa said. “I have brought you other items to wear.”

Zelda rose and looked to her bed, stifling a giggle as she spotted the garb laid out for her. A simple, brown skirt, a cream blouse, and riding boots.

“How positively ghastly!” she said, hiding a smile behind her hand. “Why did you choose these things?”

“Because the people of Hyrule know you by your crown and your royal dresses,” Impa replied. “Dressed as such, you will blend with the crowd. I shall do the same.”

“Oh, you are wicked!” Zelda said. “Are you sure it is safe for me?”

“I am bound to you by love and oath,” Impa said, her voice taking on a solemn tone. “You will always be safe with me.”

Impa dressed her in the common garb. The material was surprisingly comfortable, though it did not fit her quite so well as her tailored gowns. She fiddled with the buttons of her blouse, and pulled on a pair of brown gloves to hide her triforce. Impa completed the look with a broad-rimmed hat, and Zelda fell about laughing as she looked in the mirror. It seemed a different woman was smiling back at her.

With a wink, Impa slipped out of the royal bedroom as Zelda preened, returning mere minutes later in a similar outfit. Her shirt was more padded, and Zelda knew she had strapped her stiletto daggers to her body underneath. She wore a simple cloak that reached her ankles, and tied a scarf about her head.

“Now, Zelda,” Impa said. “Let us take to the streets!”

As Zelda descended through her castle, she stared at the servants scurrying through the halls, the nobility prancing their way to their various destinations. She was so used to all and sundry bowing to her as she approached, she was rather taken aback when they did not. The servants did not look up as they went, hugging the walls, their heads bowed.

But the nobility did look. They glanced in her direction and away again, their gazes passing over her as though she was nothing more than a painting.

_How curious_ , Zelda thought. _It would seem that this simple disguise has lent me a freedom I never thought possible!_

Impa made a brief stop at the castle kitchens, leaving Zelda outside, watching her courtiers mill about the corridors. Her lips stretched into a smile wider than she had felt in what seemed like years as Impa returned, wicker basket in hand, and they stepped out into sunshine. The castle grounds seemed particularly beautiful, the grass lush and green, the flowerbeds practically spilling over with florae of every colour.

“This way,” Impa directed her, walking the long, cream road to Castle Town. Zelda giggled.

“It rather feels like I am doing something naughty,” she confessed as they went. “It is as though I am but a child again, doing something that I should not be, yet it I find it rather exhilarating!”

“Good,” Impa replied, balancing the basket on her hip, her silver hair hidden under her scarf. “I believe you need a little distraction, Princess. Though I shall not be calling you that whilst we are out.”

“You should probably not call me ‘Zelda’ either,” Zelda said. “Nor should I name you ‘Impa.’ It may give our little game away.”

“Indeed. Have you a name you would prefer for today?”

Zelda thought for a moment, touching her lips with her gloved fingers.

“Alice,” she said, after a while. “I have always been most fond of the name Alice.”

“And I shall be Ghiri,” Impa said. “It was my mother’s name.”

“Very well, Ghiri,” Zelda said, taking her aide’s arm. “I am most looking forward to today.”

They arrived at Castle Town, and Zelda gazed about in awe. Each time she had been to the town before now, she had been surrounded by her Royal Guard, each man trained to the highest level, always alert, cautious, ready to strike any threat that dared present itself. The common man would stop in their business and stare, their attention drawn first to the gleaming armour and shining swords that surrounded her, and then their eyes would find the princess herself. The normal flow of life would halt, and she would be escorted through, the eyes of every man, woman and child upon her, watching her every move.

But now, as had been in the castle, she was barely spared a glance. The few men that met her eyes gave her a bold, appreciative look, one that she had never seen directed her way before. Zelda peered back, astonished, before remembering that for today, she was not Princess Zelda, but Alice, a mere commoner, like them. She made an effort to hunch her shoulders.

“This way,” Impa guided her through the market square as she turned her head and stared unabashedly at all that was going on. Zelda had never realised quite how busy her people were. Indeed, it seemed as though Castle Town was an overturned beehive, the people scurrying about in all directions, each with their own route, their own destination. Families wandered through the crowd, the mothers clutching the hands of their children, or calling out as their offspring scurried through the throng, pushing hoops with sticks, or skipping, or jumping over one another’s shoulders.

Zelda smiled at the children who came close. They were so very dear, with their rosy cheeks and plump little chins. Her mind wandered. One day, she would have her own little prince or princess to love and to hold. She looked forward to it.

An enticing scent slid through the crowd, and Zelda paused, before tugging Impa over to a cart by the fountain, the portly vendor bellowing his wares to the square.

“Hot pies! Get yer hot pies ‘ere! Hot pies! Beef pies, chicken pies, meat and gravy pies! Vegetable pies, Ordon goat cheese pies, bean and sauce and tasty pies! Hot pies, get yer hot pies ‘ere!”

“Oh, Imp- Ghiri,” Zelda said. “I would love a pie. Does one have to pay rupees for them?”

“Indeed.” Impa reached into her pocket and brought out a shining gem. She faced the vendor.

“Two chicken pies, if you please.”

“Gladly, Ma’am.” The man smiled as he took two wrapped pies from his hot shelf. “Mother-daughter outing?”

“Yes,” Zelda replied, giddy at the lie that rolled so easily from her tongue. “It’s rather beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

“Yeh, you could say that.” The man handed over the pies and took the money with a roguish wink at the princess. “If I may say, it’s not quite so lovely as yourself, young lady.”

Zelda stiffened. Never before had she been spoken to with such impropriety! But then she remembered that she was _Alice_. How would Alice react?

She ducked her head and smiled, feeling heat rise quite unannounced to her cheeks.

“You are too kind.”

“Enjoy.” The man nodded and turned away, focusing on a couple that had arrived behind them.

“Come on,” Impa said. “Let’s find a bench.”

“A… bench? Why?”

“So we can eat.”

“But…” Zelda looked about. “Where are the knives? The spoons? The plates?”

Impa chuckled. “I forget, sometimes, that you are unfamiliar with all this. There is no cutlery for street food, dear one.”

“Then how do I eat?” Zelda replied, dismayed as she lowered herself to sit at the edge of the square, on a bench that was surprisingly cold.

Impa settled next to her and unwrapped her own pie. She held Zelda’s gaze as she raised it to her lips and took a bite, steam wafting into the air.

“Oh,” Zelda said. She raised her own pie and carefully peeled off the wax paper. “How devilishly uncivilised!”

“Be careful,” Impa warned. “It’s hot.”

Zelda snorted. “Hot pies!” she imitated the vendor. “Oh, my.”

She sat and nibbled delicately at the flaky crust, taking her time, watching the people of Hyrule, _her_ people going about their day. The pie was surprisingly tasty, with thick, white sauce and tender meat. It was a little over seasoned with pepper, and it was not as fine as the food she was used to, but for a cheaply made thing, it was rather nice, all things considered.

Impa took their wax paper and stowed them in one of her many pockets, and they continued through the streets, heading south. Away from the square, the path was wide, but it felt somehow narrow, with people rushing along on all sides. Zelda swallowed, and stepped close to Impa, clutching her arm once more. Any one of these people could be an assassin, a traitor, a trickster, a cutpurse! Any one of them could be a threat to her, the princess of Hyrule, any one-

Impa squeezed her hand, resting on her forearm. “All is well, sweet one. Nothing shall harm you when I am near.”

Zelda took a small breath and nodded, lowering her head, keeping her eyes on her feet, her boots flashing out from under her skirt with each step. She noticed with some irritation that a drop of gravy had managed to land on her shirt. She would have to change.

They arrived at the huge gates that separated Castle Town from the rest of Hyrule. Zelda straightened, a bubble of excitement rising in her chest. It had been years since she had set foot outside the town. How had the outside world changed? Would everything be the same, scorched and marked, as it had been the last time she rode across the fields? Would there still be the stink of evil, the ground churned by hooves and marred by dark blood?

A thrill trembled through her. The world was so vast. There was so much to see!

At last, they stepped through the gates, and Zelda gave a soft sigh, squeezing Impa’s arm.

The fields were beautiful. The grass was long and golden green, peppered with tiny wildflowers. The trees that grew along the path were sturdy and tall, some blossoming, some bearing the beginnings of fruit. The sky was blue, with only a few, wispy clouds trailing across it. The sun warmed them from on high, and a cooling breeze whispered about their feet, stirring their skirts.

“It’s not much further,” Impa murmured, guiding the princess along the path.

“Where are we going?” Zelda asked.

“I found a lovely place,” Impa said. “Away from prying eyes. It is quiet and peaceful, and rather beautiful.”

“Oh, do tell!” Zelda implored. “And what is in your basket? What have your brought with us, my friend?”

“Hush,” Impa said. “All in good time, sweet one.”

Zelda held herself in check as they passed over the bridge, resisting the urge to skip as she took in the beauty around her. There were few other people around, and those that were treading the winding path south were burdened with heavy travel packs, or atop horses.

“Where are they going?”

“I would imagine they are travelling to Ordon, or to Kakariko,” Impa replied. “The south road is safer than the eastern path. There are still monsters there.”

Zelda frowned. “I ought to send Ser Link to deal with them,” she said.

“He has, many times,” Impa reminded her. “More appear. Do not fear, they will all be eradicated eventually. Now, come this way.”

Impa led them off the well worn road and into the grass, heading for a copse of trees. As they entered the welcome cool, Zelda let loose a soft sigh.

The trees had hidden a little clearing, the grass a deep emerald, rising to her ankles, and bordered by graceful willows and patches of soft baby roses of pink and white. A little stream trickled nearby, the sunlight filtering through the rich leaves and twinkling off the surface. Zelda put her hands to her mouth as Impa laid down the basket and produced a blanket, laying it on the grass.

As she reached back to draw out wrapped parcels, Zelda bent and unlaced her own boots, tugging them off, hopping a little on the spot and tugging her skirt scandalously over her knee to reach. She set her bare feet in the grass and closed her eyes. It was so soft, and so cool. She wiggled her toes, smiling as she felt the earth crumble beneath her soles. She pointed her foot and drew a semicircle, giggling as the blades tickled her feet.

“Here.” Impa waved to her. She had laid a beautiful picnic upon the blanket, with soft, white bread and fine cheeses, grapes and cured meats. A pair of strawberry-topped cream cakes sat in the middle of the blanket. Zelda sank to her knees as Impa produced a bottle of sweet, raspberry wine and poured a goblet for her.

“Oh, Impa…” she said, staring. “This is… simply wonderful.”

Impa removed the scarf from her head and smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

Zelda fiddled with her skirt and sat cross-legged upon the ground, as she had long ago, when she was a little girl, playing tea-parties with her noble girlfriends or her teddies, pouring imaginary drinks and nibbling daintily on imaginary cake. But the cake here was real, as was the wine, and her sweetest, and oldest friend.

“Oh, Impa. I… I cannot think of a single thing to say,” she murmured, pecking at a slice of buttered bread and cheese. “It is so simple… such a simple thing. But I feel that this… this is the most kindness I have been shown in… in…”

Her eyes suddenly welled, and she ducked her head. It was despairingly true. Her whole life she had been at work, summoned to her lessons, learning from her tutors, her mother, her father, at how to be a princess, and future queen. Her meetings were stoic and logical, with no room for emotion. Her hearings with the common folk required her to paint a mask upon her face. Her reports required a sturdy concentration. When, truly, was the last time anyone had said a kind word to her, much less _done_ a kind thing for her?

She sniffed, and Impa got to her knees, coming forward.

“Hush,” she said, drawing the princess into a tight embrace. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Zelda leant against her chest and had a little cry, overwhelmed by the simplicity of it all, astounded that it had such a profound effect on her.

“Impa, I-“

“You need not say a thing,” the Sheikah said. “I understand. You needed this, dear one. You must allow yourself this comfort. You work far too hard for this kingdom.”

“I must,” she wept. “They need me, my guidance. I must… I must right the wrongs of my failure. The Twilight… I must keep my people safe, and fed, and...”

“You must,” Impa agreed. “It is your duty. But Zelda, do not set yourself ablaze for the purpose of keeping others warm. All that will achieve is a charring of your skin.” She brushed a hand over Zelda’s arm. The princess nodded and sat back, giving a watery smile to her aide.

Impa leaned back against a rock and toyed with the stem of her goblet as Zelda finished her bread and picked up a cake. It was truly delicious, and once it was finished, Zelda lay down, staring up at the canopy above her.

“I could stay here for an eternity,” she murmured. “It is so beautiful, so peaceful. I almost feel as though I am a different person, separate from the princess. I would like to feel this way more.”

Impa chuckled. “Perhaps we should make a regular thing of this,” she said. “It is not hard to disguise you, and so long as you are with me, you will be safe.”

“Indeed. But I should not be ill quite so often,” Zelda mused. “Perhaps… I could set aside a day… one day a month, to come here, with you.” She sat up and smiled at Impa, who returned it, a warmth in her eyes. “Would that be agreeable?”

“Not just agreeable, but advisable,” Impa said. Zelda ducked her head, and shivered as a breeze crept through the trees. Though the afternoon was warm, the shade was cool. She glanced at Impa, who raised an arm. Zelda shuffled towards her and curled up in the crook of her arm, resting her head on her chest. Impa drew her cloak about them both, and stroked Zelda’s hair, leaning her cheek on her head.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes.

“I do not know how I can thank you,” she murmured. “This has been such a wonderful day.”

“There is no need to thank me,” Impa spoke into her hair. “Your pleasure is enough.”

Pleasure. Zelda smiled at the word. There had been little enough of that in her life. It was the thing all people and creatures sought. Her people looked for it in a number of ways. Her scholars sought knowledge, her soldiers sought strength. The common man found it in a variety of different places, she was sure. Even her Chosen Knight sought it, though she did not know where it was he found it.

She sighed, deeply. There was a simple pleasure found in the company of others. The company of friends. She had so few, now. She looped an arm over Impa’s stomach and snuggled in closer, raising her chin to rest on her shoulder, her nose brushing against the Sheikah’s neck. It was such a lovely feeling, to lie here in a beautiful, hidden part of Hyrule, with her very best friend.

Impa drew a silent breath, her chest rising and falling. Her hand still caressed the back of Zelda’s head, smoothing her hair, her hand strong and warm. Zelda closed her eyes. It felt so right. If only she had thought of this before! Zelda allowed herself a smile. To come late to a party was not a bad thing, if the party was still enjoyed. And she would enjoy this, as she was sure she would each time they returned.

On a whim, she raised her head and kissed Impa softly on the cheek.

“Thank you,” she said again. “I cannot remember ever feeling quite so content.”

Impa smiled. “I am glad.” She turned and favoured the princess with a kiss to the forehead. Zelda swallowed. Was it her imagination, or had her aide’s heart begun to beat just a little bit faster?

Perhaps. Perhaps not. Zelda shifted, raising her head to gaze at the older woman. Impa watched her through half-lidded eyes. They were such a beautiful colour, Zelda thought. They were all shades of red, they were crimson and ruby and rose and blood. She nibbled her lip.

Who else had been there for her from the start? Who else had supported her through her reign? Who else had loved her, unconditionally, when it seemed even her parents did not?

Zelda was struck with a sudden impulse. As a princess, she had been conditioned from a young age to ignore such things, for an impulse was the enemy of decorum. But it was only them. Just the two of them, alone in a secret clearing, amid flowers and trees and the remains of a picnic.

Zelda reached up and turned Impa’s face to her own. Their lips met with the softness of a feather landing on snow. Zelda held herself still for a moment, before her cheeks flooded with colour and she pulled away.

“I… I am so sorry,” she said, breathlessly. “I do not know what came over me.”

Impa said nothing, but she smiled. She took Zelda’s hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. Away from her, now, Zelda found herself longing for the Sheikah’s warm embrace. As the sun descended, the warmth it brought was shrinking away into shadow. She shivered, and crawled back to nestle against the other woman, who once again raised a hand to her hair, covering them both with the cloak. Zelda swallowed, confused by her racing heart, the heat that condensed in her abdomen.

“I…” she began, falteringly. “I know I should not have. I… we…”

“Hush,” Impa said. “There has been no harm done. You have always been my dearest friend, Princess. Zelda. I love you dearly, sweet one. There is nothing I would not do for you.”

Zelda looked up at her, the setting sun casting dappled washes of fire across her brow. “And I love you,” she whispered. _Oh, to hell with it,_ she thought, and reached to kiss the Sheikah again. This kiss was deeper, and Zelda found herself sinking to the ground, her arms sliding around Impa’s neck.

The sun had finally set as Zelda rose and tidied herself. Impa packed up the remains of their picnic and passed Zelda her cloak.

“It’s cold,” she said. “You will catch a chill.”

“Thank you.” Zelda tucked it over her shoulders, watching Impa out of the corner of her eye. Her heart fluttered, and she felt herself blush as she remembered the passion they had shared. She chewed her lip. Would it change what they had? Would their friendship be spoiled because of her foolishness? What would happen if-

Impa rose at last, balancing the wicker basket on her hip. She offered the princess a gentle smile.

“Let us get back,” she said. “We are safer in the castle at night.”

Zelda nodded and took her arm. They remained silent all the way back to her tower, pausing only for Impa to deposit the basket back at the kitchens. Once inside her chambers, Zelda pulled off her hat and cloak, fiddling with the buttons of her blouse.

“I… a bath,” she said. “If… you wouldn’t mind…?”

Impa nodded. “As you command.”

Zelda followed her. It seemed as though nothing had changed, but as Impa rose from the running water to help her undress, Zelda could not help but feel that there was something new between them. Something unspoken, a new thread to their bond, something woven of silver and starlight.

Though her life, her duty as princess was hard, sometimes impossible, but Impa had always been there. She had made her life so much more bearable, listening to her complain, advising when it was needed, protecting her against everything. And now… Zelda smiled as she returned to the bathroom and sank into the steaming water, Impa behind her, preparing to wash her hair. Now, it was even better.

She took the Sheikah’s hand and held it to her breast, leaning her head against the older woman’s knees as she knelt. One day a month, and they would sneak away to their secret retreat, laden with wine and sweet cakes and a silence heavy with love.

Zelda closed her eyes. With all the time in the world, she could think of nothing that she wanted more. Her aide, her companion, her lifelong partner.

Her dear old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this cute little one shot! Please check out my other work and leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm on twitter @AderynTheHylian - come and give me a follow!


End file.
